


Coward

by Dragon_in_Disguise



Series: Milkovich Siblings [9]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Gen, Good Sibling Iggy Milkovich, Murder, Older Sibling Iggy Milkovich, Past Abuse, Past Character Death, Past Rape/Non-con, Protective Iggy Milkovich, Season/Series 11, Slurs, Sort of scene rewrite but not exactly, Spoilers, Terry Milkovich Being an Asshole, minor deaths tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_in_Disguise/pseuds/Dragon_in_Disguise
Summary: Even when his bastard father can’t fight back, Mickey can’t kill him. No matter how much he wants to see the worst person in his life die, he can’t pull the trigger.But someone else can.
Relationships: Iggy Milkovich & Terry Milkovich
Series: Milkovich Siblings [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	Coward

**Author's Note:**

> y'all don't understand how many times I said "just fucking kill him" while watching the scene between Mickey and Terry
> 
> I hate Terry with a burning passion so obviously I had to write another fic where his son kills him

He’s not sure what time it is. The house behind him fell quiet hours ago, meaning it’s way past two in the morning at this point. Terry’s body aches, mildly thankful it isn’t that cold out tonight since his shit family left him outside. He stopped shouting for his kids to come and get him a long while ago, seething silently as he thinks over how he’s going to kill whoever did this to him. 

“Well holy shit.” Terry looks up at the sound of his son’s voice, spotting Colin and Iggy pushing open the fence gate. Colin laughs a bit, eyeing Terry with an amused grin. “Uncomfortable there, pops?”

“Piss off, kid,” Terry growls. “Your bastard brother left me out here.”

“Mickey? What, he got you up there?” Colin snorts, clearly not believing that. “Whatever. The door unlocked?”

“No.”

Colin huffs and hands his bottle of vodka to Iggy, who has been trailing behind him up the porch steps. Colin sneers down at Terry before he tries the door, finding it locked. He rolls his shoulders and steps back, kicking forward and swinging the door open. They hear shouts from inside and Colin takes his bottle back, chuckling as he goes inside. “Calm down, fuckers! It’s just Colin!”

The shouts turn into mildly annoyed greetings, probably from being woken up. Iggy doesn’t follow him inside, staring into the house for a moment before he looks down at Terry, frowning heavily. “The fuck happened to you?”

Terry glares up at his first child. “Paralyzed. Some prick shot me, I think. Gonna find them and wring their neck out.”

“How? You’re paralyzed.”

“I’ll still kill them.”

Iggy rolls his eyes. “Right.”

Terry huffs, face scrunching up in discomfort. “The fuck you two doin’ here anyway? Thought you bailed?”

“We did,” Iggy mutters, kicking his wheelchair lightly, making Terry grunt. “Colin wanted to stop by though. Didn’t think you’d be back though.”

“Fuck you,” Terry grumbles. “All of you are a bunch of pussies.”

“Back to the insults, I see,” Iggy comments bitterly. “Kind of pathetic.”

“Fuck you,” Terry snaps again. “What’s pathetic is your piss poor existence. Knew you’d always be a disappointment ever since I saw your scrawny ass thirty years ago.”

“Oh man, how ever will I recover from that?” Iggy mocks, glaring down at his father. “You are aware I’m a little numb to being called a disappointment by you at this point, yeah?” Terry scoffs. Iggy shakes his head, kicking his wheelchair again. “You saw Mickey today?”

Terry grunts. “He and his faggoty boyfriend pulled me up here.”

Iggy hums. “Husband.”

“Milkovichs marry vaginas.” 

“Well, that’s a damn shame, cause last I checked, Mickey is, unfortunately, a Milkovich and he married dick,” Iggy sneers, watching Terry grimace. He smirks. “So did Joey. Two months ago, y’know?”

Terry snarls. “Liar.”

“I have photos,” Iggy grins, kicking his chair a bit harder, enjoying the flinch. “You have a bisexual nephew and a gay son, pops. Too bad you can’t do anything about that, huh?” He pulls out his phone, tapping through it for a moment before he holds it in front of Terry. His father’s face twists in disgust, looking away from the photo of Mickey and Ian dancing at their wedding. “See that? Married. Oh, and look.” Terry glances and looks away again, trying to ignore the evidence of his nephew’s marriage with a man. “Joey and Dean. Happily fucking married of two months now.”

“Get that fag shit out of my face,” Terry snaps. 

Iggy smiles a sort of twisted smile, swiping through a few more pictures before he tucks his phone away again. “How come they disgust you so much, huh?”

“It’s unnatural,” Terry sneers. “Men do not take dicks up the fucking ass and like it.”

Iggy’s eyebrows raise, snorting in disbelief. “So what if I told you Joey was a top? Still disgusting?”

“Yes.”

“Yet, you fucked men in prison,” Iggy points out. 

“That’s different,” Terry grumbles. 

Iggy tilts his head, reaching into his pocket to pull out a smoke. After he lights it and takes a drag, he can’t help but grin. “I have a girlfriend, y’know?”

Terry glances up at him, a flicker of relief in his eyes. “One less thing to be disappointed in.”

Iggy nods slowly, chuckling softly. “Right… I let her peg me sometimes.”

Terry makes a strangled noise of disgust, anger, and pain. It makes Iggy laugh, leaning down so he’s eye level with his father. “Yeah, dad. I let a girl peg me. Let her bend me over any surface we can find-”

“Stop.”

“-and let her ram into me with the biggest, thickest-”

“Shut up!” Terry snarls, his head jerking slightly. “Shut up, you fucking faggot!”

Iggy laughs again, thick with growing anger. “Faggot? But it’s a girl. How does that make me a faggot, huh? Does that mean you’re one too? You fucked more guys than I have.” Terry’s eyes flare, lips pressing into an angry line. Iggy smirks at him, taking a drag from his cigarette and blowing smoke into his face. “That’s right. Shut the fuck up.”

“What is your goal here, huh?” Terry sneers, glaring up at him. 

Iggy shrugs, taking a moment to answer. “It’s nice to torture the man who tortured me and my siblings our whole lives.”

Terry rolls his eyes. “Oh, you pussy.”

“Nah nah, I ain’t no pussy,” Iggy snaps, any humor in his eyes gone. “The real pussy here is you. Imagine being so fucking pathetic that you beat your own kids for years, emotionally torturing Mickey, driving Colin to drink, fucking _raping_ Mandy!” Terry flinches at Iggy’s rising tone, eyes widening at his words. Iggy glares down at him, scowl dark. “Yeah, I know about that. She told me years after it happened. Told me you got her pregnant too.”

“Shut up…” Terry whispers, avoiding his eyes. 

“You raped my baby sister,” Iggy says softly, voice tightening. “You tried to kill my baby brother. If Colin didn’t do those runs for you, didn’t join me in drug dealing for a few years, what would you have done to him, huh?” When Terry doesn’t answer, Iggy grabs his neck brace and slams the back of his wheelchair against the wall, yelling “Huh?!”

“Get your fucking hands off of me or I’ll-!” Terry chokes out but Iggy cuts him off. 

“You can’t fucking move, you stupid piece of shit!” he yells, voice echoing through the night air. He hears a few yells down the road telling him to shut up but he ignores them. He leans in close, sneering down at him. “One night after ma passed and you were passed out drunk, I had your gun in my hands. I had my fingers on the trigger and the barrel right over your head, but I was scared I would miss somehow and you would hurt all of us more.” Terry stares at him, eyes wide. Iggy’s eyes darken. “I’m not a scared little kid anymore.”

“You won’t do it,” Terry growls. “You can try and convince yourself, but you’ll always be a pathetic coward.”

Iggy lets go of him, shaking his head. When he reaches back and pulls his gun from his waistband, Terry is reminded of when Mickey did the same earlier that day. Mickey had the gun to his chest, ready to kill him, but he backed out. He backed out and then actually pulled him up to the porch. He’s become a softy. Iggy, however, isn’t like Mickey. Iggy was always good at one thing and that was he didn’t fuck around. When he had a goal in mind, he got there. It’s why he was so good at runs, at doing those drug deals on his own. No one could fuck him over. 

“Iggy,” Colin says quietly from the door, watching them with wary eyes. The rest of the family is behind him, watching anxiously as Iggy points the gun at Terry, eyes cold. “Iggy, think about this. You can’t come back from this.”

They both know Iggy has killed before. He killed this one guy named Robbie when he pulled a knife on him during a deal, trying to get his whole stash for free. Iggy took the knife and shoved it through his throat, calling Colin and Jamie up to help him hide the body. When he and Mickey were home alone one night, some dumbass broke in trying to find Terry’s stash. Iggy strangled him to death so Mickey didn’t hear. When Kenyatta dragged Mandy to Indiana, Iggy took a week away from home to track them down and shoot Kenyatta in the back of his head. Mandy never found out what happened to the man - just found the house empty and a wad of cash Iggy left behind for her. 

This is different. This is their dad.

Iggy glances away from Terry to his brother. Colin shakes his head slightly, a warning look on his face. His cousins behind him have similar expressions, but they waver. Iggy knows literally everybody here wants Terry dead, but they’re scared of what could happen. 

Iggy isn’t. 

“Iggy,” Colin says again, more firmly. 

Iggy licks his lips and shoots Terry a twisted smirk. “Say hi to ma.”

Colin looks away quickly, multiple gunshots going off over and over again until the gun is completely empty. A scream goes off a few houses down, lights turning on in the houses across the street. Iggy pockets the gun and pulls out a joint, lighting it up and admiring his work. Colin looks back at him, glancing at Terry’s bullet-ridden body with a sigh. “You should get out of here. Lay low.”

Iggy nods in agreement, coughing out some smoke. “I’ll drop the gun somewhere. Call me when the heat dies down.”

Colin nods. Iggy throws his family a peace-sign before he turns and walks down the porch, his body feeling light for the first time in years. He looks up at the Gallagher house and pauses in his steps, seeing the blinds pulled back from the upstairs window. The Gallagher family is watching him, eyes wide and confused. Mickey has a similar expression, staring down at his older brother in question. Iggy rests the joint between his lips and looks back at where his cousins are surrounding Terry’s dead body, grinning and shrugging a shoulder before he continues on down the road. 

No matter what happens now, Iggy can live with the knowledge that his father can’t hurt him or his siblings ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> can you imagine if this happened in the show?
> 
> five seasons since Iggy disappeared and they bring him back to kill Terry? I would lowkey not be upset about it


End file.
